Recuerdos hechos de tinta indeleble
by AnnaGreen
Summary: Hecho para las reservas del reto "una imagen, una historia" del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Algunos recuerdos están dibujados con tinta indeleble, de manera que jamás podremos olvidaros. Porque hay cosas que siguen con nosotros toda nuestra vida. One-shoot


Este fic participa en las **Reservas para Reto "Una imagen, una historia" **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**, ya que algunos de los participantes no entregaron su fic a tiempo. Mi fanart era www. ninidu. deviantart art/Winguardium-Levio sa-175319936? (hay que quitar los espacios), hecho por Ninidu y propuesto por Chica Nirvana.

* * *

Luna y yo estábamos sentadas en una de las sillas de su estudio. Había acudido a hablar para comentar unos asuntos de la P.E.D.D.O., ya que ella era la directora de El quisquilloso después de la muerte de su padre, Xenophilius, falleciese. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que después de la guerra la revista había ganado seguidores, la información de sus artículos seguía siendo… "poco fiel a la realidad que conocemos"; pero yo agradecía a Luna su ayuda.

El estudio de Luna (y técnicamente también de Rolf, pero estaba todo tan invadido por las cosas de la exravenclaw que nadie lo diría) estaba lleno de objetos extraños que había traído de sus viajes con Scamander. También había muchos dibujos hechos por ella misma, y he de admitir que tenía mucho talento. No sé si Luna dibujaba ya en Hogwarts o si empezó a hacerlo para ilustrar las criaturas en sus libros, pero si no fuese naturalista podría dedicarse al arte perfectamente. En las paredes había abundantes obras hechas con todo tipo de materiales: oleo, temperas, acuarelas… Pero sin duda mis favoritos eran los que estaban hechos de carboncillo. Había todo tipo de animales: canguros, elefantes, yetis, quimeras y varias de las criaturas que probablemente no existieran; aunque después de la cantidad de nuevas criaturas que había descubierto, no estaba ya segura de nada. Además de los retratos de animales, también había paisajes, recuerdos, o cosas que le habíamos contado alguna vez. Por ejemplo, había un cuadro de Harry y Ginny jugando al Quidditch y otro de James, Lily y Rose cuando estuvieron en la playa de la casa de Bill y Fleur el verano pasado. A la derecha de este último estaba retratada una de las historias que le habíamos contado: Ron y yo cuando estábamos estudiando primero en Hogwarts, en nuestra primera clase de encantamientos, creo recordar, aprendiendo el hechizo Winguardium Leviosa; Ron me miraba el vacio con hastío mientras yo realizaba perfectamente el hechizo. Una vez le pregunte a Luna por qué había pintado los ojos de Ron de color verde, y me contesto que como los ojos eran el reflejo del alma, tenían que tener su mismo color. También me confesó que los míos habrían sido violetas si no me hubiese retratado con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que mi alma era morada? Ese es otro de los muchos misterios que rodeaban a Luna. En realidad, a pesar de que ahora éramos mucho más cercanas que cuando estábamos en el colegio,, había muchas cosas que aun no lograba comprender. Probablemente, Rolf fuese el único que lo consiguiese.

Todavía recuerdo esa clase con detalle, quizá porque fue una de las primaras veces que pude usar magia de verdad sin tener que leerla en los libros. Y, evidentemente, también recuerdo lo que paso después. En realidad, las palabras de Ron se me quedaron grabadas tan bien en la mente que aun las recuerdo a la perfección: "No es raro que nadie la aguante" "Ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos" Cuando me fui a llorar al baño pensaba que idiota que Malfoy, al menos el decía las cosas a la cara. De hecho, aunque después de que me salvaran del trol nos hicimos amigos, durante un tiempo sus palabras siguieron doliéndome como si las acabase de pronunciar. ¡Y encima tardo años en disculparse! Aunque, de alguna manera, la espera valió la pena.

Recuerdo que estábamos en la parte mágica de Hide Park, y Hugo y Rose estaban en casa de Harry con James, Lily, Albus, y Lucy y Molly, las hijas de Percy y Audrey. Ahora que se acercaba la entrada de Hugo al colegio, la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones se centraban en los temas escolares, en qué casa estaría, a dónde iría Rose, que querría estudiar cuando fuese mayor, y un montón de cosas más que era imposible que supiésemos ya que aun no tenía ni siquiera doce años, como con quien se iba a casar (y con la consiguiente histeria de Ron sobre su hipotética pareja). Llevábamos un rato hablando sobre qué pasaría si Hugo lo pasaba mal en colegio.

—Bueno, quizá se metan con el alguno de los niños de las otras casas, pero no creo que pase nada. Ni siquiera tendrá que verlos cuando esté en la sala común.

— ¿Y si son de su casa?—pregunté, algo preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar.

— ¡Seguro que no! ¿Cómo puedes insultar a alguien de tu casa?

— Bueno, tú deberías saberlo.

— ¿Te refieres a mis hermanos? En realidad nunca me he metido con ellos en serio, es cosa de la familia.

— No, no me refiero a tus hermanos; me refiero a mí.

— ¿A ti? ¿Quién se metió contigo, Hermione?

— ¡Fuiste tú!—me había levantado del banco molesta porque no se acordase. Técnicamente lo había olvidado y perdonado, pero en ese momento comprendí que no era así. A pesar de que habían pasado años y mil cosas, y que tenía la certeza de que ya no pensaba en mi de esa manera, una pequeña y rencorosa voz en mi cabeza me decía que no había cambiado de opinión.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— ¿No te acuerdas? —quizá estaba exagerando al echarle la culpa de esa manera, pero todo el resentimiento, el dolor y mi inseguridad habían vuelto rápidamente y las había dejado salir sin pensar—. Fue en primero, me dijiste que era normal que estuviese sola y que nadie podía aguantarme.

—Hermione… —se había puesto blanco como la cera, lo que hacía que se le notasen más aun las pecas. Me cogió las manos y me miró seriamente, como casi nunca hacía (Ron podía tener muchas cualidades, pero la seriedad no se encontraba entre sus virtudes) —. Lo siento mucho. Si dije eso fue porque no te conocía. Ojalá pudiese mandarme un mensaje a mi yo del pasado y le diría que te tratase bien. Hermione, eres la persona más alucinante que he conocido. Eres inteligente, tienes una sonrisa preciosa y ni siquiera sé cómo eres capaz de estar conmigo sin gritarme constantemente. Quizá a veces te pasas demasiado tiempo trabajando asuntos en el ministerio, pero sé que lo haces porque es lo que crees mejor, y adoro eso de ti. Me encanta que creas en tus ideales, adoro cuando me miras con esos ojos llenos de amor como ahora. ¡Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado! Así que, Herms, siento mucho lo que te dije. Joder, no sé qué decirte para disculparme, no hay palabras para decirte lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte hecho sufrir alguna vez, aunque fuese hace años. Yo…

Interrumpí su monologo con un beso. No sé lo que me había llevado a echarle la culpa de esa manera, pero sabía que lo sentía. Me disculpé con el por haberle gritado aunque no se lo mereciese y volvimos a casa.

Porque en realidad, daba igual cuantos recuerdos hubiese en nuestro pasado, lo que importaba era el futuro.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está, el último día como siempre. Creo que mi procrastinación está empezando a alcanzar límites insospechados.

En fin, otro romance desastroso, aunque creo que voy mejorando (al menos, no me parece tan cursi con el último). Y sólo lo he repasado una vez, así que estará lleno de faltas por todas partes, aceptad mi disculpa de antemano.

Y ya sabéis, decidme lo que queráis en la cajita de aquí abajo. Acepto críticas de todo tipo (y, por supuesto, cosas positivas también XD).


End file.
